


Forever Isn't For Everyone, Is Forever For You?

by wearehappylandfill



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Canon Gay Relationship, Childhood, Claustrophobia, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Drug Addiction, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus is gay and trans and you can't stop me, M/M, Period Typical Transphobia, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Time Travel, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, War, surprisingly not gorillaz lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearehappylandfill/pseuds/wearehappylandfill
Summary: "I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake, baby, snap out of it (snap out of it)"A story centered around Klaus, starting in his youth and continuing to the time of the first season of the show.





	Forever Isn't For Everyone, Is Forever For You?

On the first day of October, all in unison, women around the world gave birth to children they'd not been expecting... Some billionaire asshole adopted 7 of 43. 00.04 had heard the story millions of times, and it was starting to get tired.  
Sure, maybe when he was 5 it was cool to be a medical mystery. But being constantly reminded of it kind of sucked. Especially now, at age 12, because a lot of stuff went on at age 12. Especially for 00.04.  
Some might’ve called it “not being born in the right body”, but 00.04 didn’t understand it at all. He didn’t know why he felt like a “he”, why he wanted to curl up and die whenever referred to as a girl. He was just lucky Dad hadn’t decided they were old enough for real names yet. He preferred 00.04, or Séance like he was sometimes called, over some stupid girl name.  
The only person he’d entrusted this with was 00.06. The Horror was the only one he felt could properly understand him. Both hated their powers and being forced to use them, both were scared to even go into action... The list went on. To keep it short, Séance was closer to Horror than any of his other siblings, besides maybe 00.07.  
He felt like he couldn’t tell 00.07. With how self centred Rumor could sometimes be, he didn’t want to deprive 00.07 of another sister.

”She’ll understand,” Horror insisted, trying to reassure his sibling. “You don’t need to hide yourself because you’re worried about her.”  
Séance was worryingly quiet, though. Worryingly because, well, he was never quiet. “I’m scared,” he confessed.  
“It’ll be okay,” his brother assured him. “If you can handle your solo training, you can handle telling her who you are. I'll be lookout for you.”  
00.04 grimly smiled. He couldn’t really handle solo training, but, to be fair, he hadn’t completely snapped yet, so he supposed he was handling them somewhat.  
Shaky, he stood, opening his door. His brother followed him as he walked to the sound of his sister’s violin. Though she was often brushed off by their father, she really was good at it.  
"Seven?" Séance asked, voice cracking when he spoke.  
The girl gasped, surprised, before smiling at her sibling. "Hey, what's up?"  
Séance looked nervous, before clearing his throat. "We need to talk." Just managing those words was difficult. But now he’d started, he couldn’t stop.  
“Go ahead,” his sister said, setting her violin aside and waiting patiently for Séance to spit it out.  
He began to back away, but the feeling of Horror behind him made him gulp and force the words out.  
“I feel like a boy.” Then, a pause. “No, I am a boy.”  
He braced himself for her reaction, nervous. He closed his eyes, wincing away... and when he opened his eyes, she had her arms open to hug him.  
"I don't really understand it," she admitted, "but if you feel that way, I support you."  
Séance rarely hugged his siblings, but as soon as he saw his sister with her arms open, he practically tackled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. Then, a voice sent a chill down his spine.  
"Another son? What a wonderful surprise!"

As soon as he'd heard their mother's voice, he'd nearly smacked Horror. He was supposed to be the lookout, for crying out loud. But, to her credit, his mother did pull him aside and taught him what she knew about what he was going through. He was glad to finally be educated, to finally understand himself. He was glad that Mom accepted him, too. But she then told him something that chilled him. Something that scared him badly.  
“We can get all of that taken care of,” she said excitedly. “Let me tell your father first.”  
“No! No, no!” Séance quickly protested, eyes going wide and heart rate increasing. “You can’t tell Dad.”  
“Why not?” His mother seemed genuinely confused. Bless her robotic heart.  
Séance opened his mouth to explain, but then a voice rang out.  
“What can’t she tell me, Number Four? I’m.. curious to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> hfmfjfjnd has to leave it at a cliffhanger because I can’t write lmao I’ll try to make it more coherent in the next chapter


End file.
